Cursed by Fate
by AkitaNeruVocaloid
Summary: Max was forced out by her own family, the ones she loved. When the scientists at the School got hold of her, they did the sickest, most cruel thing possible, they took her voice away. Her only way of communicating now being singing, she reaches out to her love through his dreams. When he realizes his mistake, it may be to late. Warning: Character Death ONE-SHOT!


**Okay, I'm writing this as a one-shot, yes there is a character death. Sorry, I just couldn't shake this idea.**

"Go," a dark-haired boy said. He was talking to Max like she was trash, garbage, not worthy of being in his prescence. The others in the group were behind him, glaring at her maliciously, "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I didn't do anything! What did I do? Why do you think I would betray you?" Max yelled. The boy, Fang, looked her in the eye and glared at her with a look that said he would not hesitate to kill her. If she died, then all the better. At least, that's what he thought.

Max took off and flew endlessly. She eventually crashed though. She couldn't keep wearing herself out to the point where she fell and couldn't move. It would be the death of her. But, strangely, she couldn't stop flying once she started. It kept her sane, and almost made her feel whole, though she could never feel whole without her flock.

The next day, she repeated the sequence. When she fell this time though, an Eraser grabbed her. She could have cared less. She didn't feel whole when she wasn't flying, so why care wear she was going. She wouldn't feel whole. Never again.

* * *

Fang woke the flock. They may have had to ditch their mother figure, but that didn't mean they didn't need to keep a routine. They all woke grumbling. They heard something behind them. When they investigated, there was nothing. They flew fast and long. They stopped for food, but nothing else.

* * *

The scientists backed away. The girl was stirring. Dr. Batchelder came in to view the results.

"Say something Maximum," he said.

When the girl spoke, it took on a sad melody, "Why are you doing this? Hasn't my life been bad enough?"

The girl couldn't speak, only sing. She was taken back to her cage. As Dr. Batchelder walked out, he thought about what she had said- or, sang- and wondered if he had made her life harder.

As he slept fitfully, he saw Max. She sang something, what exactly, he couldn't remember. When he woke, he realized he had given her an extra power, dream walking. The ability to tell people things through song and dream. He went to the cage the girl was in her crate.

"You can go into people's dreams, you know that?" he asked.

The girl looked at him, but said nothing. She had no way to speak without singing. They had succeeded with that experiment at least.

* * *

Fang had just fallen asleep, when an image focused in his head. He saw Max, only she was in a dog crate, and looking up at him sadly.

"Fang," her voice was melodic, like she was singing, "Why?"

Fang woke with a start. What was that? How had Max contacted him? And why did she sing and not speak? This was something that occupied his thoughts all day while he flew.

Angel hadn't been listening in, it was too confusing. She just let him be. Fang was glad of that. He would be upset if she had peered into his thoughts at this time of vulnerability.

* * *

That night, he saw Max again. She looked at him and started singing.

_Days like this I want to drive away_  
_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_  
_You chewed me up and spit me out_  
_Like I was poison in your mouth_  
_You took my light, you drained me down_  
_But that was then and this is now_  
_Now look at me_

_[Chorus:]_  
_This is the part of me_  
_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_  
_This is the part of me_  
_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_  
_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows_  
_But you're not gonna break my soul_  
_This is the part of me_  
_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_I just wanna throw my phone away_  
_Find out who is really there for me_  
_You ripped me off, your love was cheap_  
_Was always tearing at the seams_  
_I fell deep, you let me down_  
_But that was then and this is now_  
_Now look at me_

_[Chorus]_

_Now look at me I'm sparkling_  
_A firework, a dancing flame_  
_You won't ever put me out again_  
_I'm glowin', oh whoa_  
_So you can keep the diamond ring_  
_I never liked it anyway_  
_In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah_  
_Except for me_

_[Chorus]_

_This is the part of me_  
_No_  
_Away from me_  
_No_  
_This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me..._  
_No_  
_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows_  
_But you're not gonna break my soul_  
_This is the part of me_  
_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no _

He woke up in a daze. That was twice he saw her. And he saw her in a dog crate. What was that about? Why had she said he couldn't take a part of her? What was going on?

* * *

Max woke up in a daze. She didn't feel well, but what did that matter? She was in the School. She would probably die soon anyways. She knew her singing didn't make a difference, but if she could prove her innocence before she died, then she could go without any regrets. She walked compliently to her test. She was put under anesthesia. She decided to visit Fang again.

* * *

Fang crashed to the ground. Something was pulling him into sleeping. He couldn't keep from falling into that world of peace for some reason.

He saw Max again, only this time her face was gaunt and pale. How could that happen in just a few short hours. Then he remembered the dog crate. She was innocent. She was innocent and was now being subject to the School's torture. No one deserved that, but especially not an innocent person who's heart was broken. She looked at him and he listened as she sang. He listened as her feelings were poured out. He listened as her heart came out and he watched her carefully. Her gaunt features making her look so fragile. Her body thin from not having enough to eat. He listened so carefully. He saw the girl in a dog crate. He felt more sorry for what he had done than anything else in his life.

_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_  
_Yeah, I was in the dark_  
_I was falling hard_  
_With an open heart_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_How did I read the stars so wrong?_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_And now it's clear to me_  
_That everything you see_  
_Ain't always what it seems_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
_I wish I knew then_  
_What I know now_  
_Wouldn't dive in_  
_Wouldn't bow down_  
_Gravity hurts_  
_You made it so sweet_  
_'Til I woke up on_  
_On the concrete_

_[Chorus]_  
_Falling from cloud 9_  
_Crashing from the high_  
_I'm letting go tonight_  
_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake_  
_Not losing any sleep_  
_I picked up every piece_  
_And landed on my feet_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_Need nothing to complete myself, no_

_I'm wide awake_  
_Yeah, I am born again_  
_Out of the lion's den_  
_I don't have to pretend_  
_And it's too late_  
_The story's over now, the end_

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
_I wish I knew then_  
_What I know now_  
_Wouldn't dive in_  
_Wouldn't bow down_  
_Gravity hurts_  
_You made it so sweet_  
_'Til I woke up on_  
_On the concrete_

_[Chorus]_  
_Falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)_  
_I'm crashing from the high_  
_I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)_  
_I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake_  
_Thunder rumbling_  
_Castles crumbling_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I am trying to hold on_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_God knows that I tried_  
_Seeing the bright side_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_But I'm not blind anymore..._

_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_

_[Chorus]_  
_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)_  
_I'm crashing from the high_  
_You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)_  
_I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_

He saw her eyes close and she was absorbed by darkness. He thought about the song. He started to hear voices. He woke with a start. It had been another one of the dreams, another one of the dreams with her. That girl he thought was a traitor.

"FANG!" Angel screamed, "What happened?!"

"Nothing," he said, "We need to go save someone."

"Who?" Iggy asked. Angel gasped.

"She was not innocent! How could you believe that?"

"MAX!?" the flock yelled. He turned his back and left. He knew the truth and that's what mattered. Max's life was drawing closer to a close each second they waited. He didn't care if they followed. He just needed to clear his conscience.

* * *

As the scientists operated the girl lost the will to live. She couldn't go on knowing that her future only held more pain and more tests and more sadness. Fang would never come. And even if he did he wouldn't make it in time. She was slowly dieing anyways. She couldn't hold on. When the heart monitor flat-lined, the scientists took her and placed her in her crate. They didn't care she was dead. They still wanted the specimen. They wanted to clone her and make her again so they could continue their sick and cruel experiments.

The girls spirit felt the need to leave something, in case someone did come for her. She couldn't let anyone who still loved her not know how she passed. The spirit conjured a piece of paper and wrote a note. It was spirit paper, only those who loved her could see it and it could not be removed except by the girl's one love. A boy named Fang.

* * *

Fang made it to the School in record time. The flock had tried to discourage him, but they didn't know what he had seen. He got in with no trouble, surprisingly. He found where Max was kept. When he walked in, his heart shattered. Her body lay there and he saw a piece of paper on her. There was writing in a beautiful cursive font.

_Dear Fang,_

_You were my love. You were the one that shattered me. I tried to reach out to you. If you ever see this, then know that I wish you would believe me. I am dead now, but I didn't feel right leaving this world without leaving you something. Don't do anything rash and know that my love goes out to you._

_I know I don't show emotions normally, but I felt the need to share this. This is something I held onto and was never able to say while alive. I love you. You are the reason I have lost my will. Don't feel guilty though, now I am out of this world. I am not running from sadistic scientists and fearing for my life. I'm not being put through the worst torture imaginable. _

_I wish we could have had more time. I wish I could have told you what I felt, what I still feel now, even as a spirit. You meant more to me than my own life and I would have taken a bullet for you. I know my dream visits probably didn't do anything to change how you felt, but I thought I should try to leave with no regrets. I'm sorry if you did change your mind and this note is just making my death harder. If it was hard at all._

_I am so sorry. I just thought you should know how sorry I am. I didn't want any of us to die in the School, but I know now that I couldn't have changed our fates. I'm sorry for what you may go through in the future, though that is still unclear. Fate is cruel. Watch your back and don't let the flock fall apart._

_~Max_

The boy stood there for a second, the note in his hand. The note started to glow, and then changed into a necklace. The necklace rested on Fang's neck. It had a small pair of hawk wings with a fang in between them. Fang took the girl's body. He didn't have the heart to leave it there. She deserved a proper burial.

* * *

The girl's spirit was standing there watching him. She watched as the boy took her body with him. She didn't know what he had planned, but she felt whole again knowing that he had forgiven her. Her form glowed and she left this world. The only remnants of her being her body, and the necklace around the boy's neck.

As for the boy, he never went back to his family. How could he when the girl he had loved was dead. How could he when he had left them for the girl they thought was a traitor. As the boy sat next to the girl's grave that night, he cried. For what was probably the first time in his life, Fang cried. He cried and cried and didn't care if anyone ever saw him. His necklace glowed blue as a spirit was locked inside. A spirit that had loved him their entire lives. One that had been in the dog crate next to his and would try to keep his morale up, no matter how low he got.

He never saw the necklace glow though. He didn't realize that the girl would always be with him. But he didn't take the necklace off once for the rest of his life. It stayed around his neck until the day he died. And the day that he died, the girl's spirit was released, and they were reunited once more.

* * *

**And that's the end of this one-shot. I hope you liked it! It was kind of depressing to write, but oh well. I still had to write it. I couldn't stop typing it. It just had to be written. **

**~VampiresExplodeInLight**


End file.
